


(OLD) A new notebook.

by koffee_w



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Heroes, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Death Note References, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Idk where im going with this, Izuku is a shiganami, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffee_w/pseuds/koffee_w
Summary: Izuku has been seeing dates over people's heads lately.He decides to make notes in a new notebook.
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Numbers.

That's all he could make out. The red haze that clouded his eyes and the sudden sharp pain in his abdomen. The pressure in his stomach grew, his legs wobbling almost comically. God, when did he become like this? Seeing dates float over people's head and hs body collapsing onto itself

His mum walked into the room, catching his eye with her pitiful smile. ''Sweetie, you're up early.'' 

''Yes.'' He whispered, his voice raspy, fixing his scruffy uniform. It would be a normal day. If you ignored the massive floating numbers above his mother's head. They were so out-of-place, Izuku had to stare.

''Sweetheart? I made tea.'' His mum smiled, brushing her hair away and ignoring his staring. He gave her a tired look, and mumbled a thank you when she handed the tea to him. Izuku smiled at his mother's kindness, his hands shaking. 

''Oh yea. Your school e-mailed me last night.''

His head snapped towards her. What would his school want with him? They've never payed interest in his grades and Ka-Bakugo's abuse bullying. They never cared when he tried telling them that he hadn't fell down the stairs by accident, that Bakugo had got one of his lackies to push him down.

They told him not to lie.

They told him to not make their school seem bad, that he had no right to complain about the education he was getting. But what was he even learning? To listen for Bakugo's footsteps? To bandage and treat burns? To hide at lunch and skip period 6?

''They want you to meet the new student.'' He stared at his mother, gobsmacked. It's a hero's son, End-deva? En-de-avor?''

Izuku scowled inwardly at the name. As much as he resented most heroes, he despised the Flame Hero: Endeavor with a burning hate. He was clearly abusive, if you did enough digging it was easy to put together the puzzle and see how he treats his family. People like that shouldn't be alive, in his eyes. 

He rubbed his eyes and nodded, his eye sight turning lighter and the floating numbers disappearing. ''Endeavor? What does he want with me?''

''It didn't say, but I have a feeling that it wasn't his or the school's choice.''  
''So the half-and-half kid chose me himself?''

Inko smacked her child on the head. ''Ah-ah! I didn't raise a rude child!'' It wasn't a hard hit, and only made him smile and rub his head. ''It's 7:49.''

He nodded, standing up and walking to the door. Izuku knew his mother would rather him go to school early to avoid the infamous Pomeranian. Izuku gave a weak smile to his mum. ''Plus ultra!''


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE : Mum's date is 14/8, might be important. Red-Sight goes when I rub my eyes.

Okay, sue him, maybe 'red eye' wasn't the best name he could choose, but it's not like he got to name a quirk or ability of his own, so cut him some slack. 

He scribbled the note into the smaller notebook, just tiny enough for it to slide into pockets in his uniform and hide in his sleeve; a feature his burnt quirk-analysis book didn't. He wandered around the school gate, tapping his wrist and looking up to the sky.

It was grey and windy, the sun deciding to not make much of an appearance so the sky seemed dark and unlit. His plain black uniform felt unprotected against the wind. ''S-Shit. It's cold.'' His voice sounded way colder than the weather, not that he indented it to.

He put a hand into his trouser's pocket, reaching for his phone. He texted his mum that he was (unfortunately) at school ( well, not yet. ). She didn't reply, but he didn't mind. 

One lone dead tree was seen at the corner of his eye, and then he realised how overgrown this place was.

Moss grew on the pavements, plants sprouting in the cracks in the road and the gate rusting at a simple touch. Seriously, his school tells a quirkless that he should be greatful, but then make no effort to ensure his saftey? He thought, putting on his bluetooth and playing Bunk - bbno$ ( a great song, might he add ).

''..me?...excuse me? Excuse me?'' He looked up, pleasedon'tbeBakugopleasedon'tbeBakugo-

Izuku felt his potential panic attack grow in his stomach as anxiety pricked his skin. ''Oh, are you alright?'' No, Bakugo doesn't talk like that. It wasn't him.

Izuku quickly turned off his music, his anxiety levels going down. ''O-Oh my god, sorry. What do you ne-'' He stopped midway when he studied who he's talking to.

It was a male, no doubt about it. His hair was split in half, a bright red on one side and a ghost-pale white on the other. His eyes different color, good posture, same uniform. 

He knew who this was, probably.

( Woah, he's nothing like me. )

''No, I'm sorry. Are you busy? I can leave.'' 

''Nonono! I just w-wasn't playing attention.''

The boy nodded. ''Ok. Do you know who D-e-k-u M-i-d-o-r-i-y-a is?'' 

Izuku's mouth opened, then closed. He was looking for him? ''You're looking for me?'' He said, voicing his thoughts absentmindedly. He was angry that the school didn't even look for his real name, writing down 'deku' as his name. He's not a deku, he's not.

''Oh, that's you?''

''Yes.''

The male nodded. ''I am Todoroki Shoto, you are show me around, right?'' ( Izuku knew he had seen him before, woah. )

''Yes.''

''Thank you.'' He bowed slightly. ''Do you need to go inside? You seem to be cold.''

Izuku shook his head. ''No, I'm fine, Todoroki-san.'' 

''You don't need to call me san. Kun is fine.'' Izuku nodded. ''Thank you again for showing me around, but can I ask a question?'' 

''Yes, I don't mind.''

''Is your name really Deku?''

Ah, this conversation..


End file.
